1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle unit, more particularly to a handle unit for a retractable handle assembly of a luggage case.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional handle structure for a luggage according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,834. The conventional handle structure comprises a handle unit 1, two inner tubes 3, two linking rods 2, two locking devices 4, and two outer tubes 5. The handle unit 1 comprises an upper cap 101, a press plate 102, and a base 103.
During assembly of the conventional handle unit 1, a high degree of precision is needed to slide insertion blocks 1031 on the base 103 accurately into cut slots 1013 in the upper cap 101 so as to mount the upper cap 101 on the base 103. Furthermore, since a spring 1024 is received in a chamber 1023 at the mediate portion of the press plate 102 and has one end attached to a stub 1035 on the base 103, when the spring 1024 pushes the press plate 102 upwardly to restore the latter to a normal position, the restoring force of the spring 1024 will be centered on the mediate portion of the press plate 102, thereby leading to non-balanced action at opposite ends of the latter.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a handle unit for a retractable handle assembly of a luggage case that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, a handle unit of the present invention is adapted for use in a retractable handle assembly of a luggage case. The handle unit comprises an elongate upper cap member, an elongate press member, an elongate base member, a pair of biasing members, a pair of first screw fasteners, and a pair of second screw fasteners. The elongate upper cap member has an upper wall that extends in a longitudinal direction, and a surrounding wall that extends from a periphery of the upper wall in a transverse direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. The surrounding wall cooperates with the upper wall to form a downwardly opening receiving chamber. The upper wall is formed with a cutout and a pair of downwardly extending hollow posts that are disposed at opposite sides of the cutout. The hollow posts are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction, and are threaded internally. The upper cap member further has opposite longitudinal ends formed with a respective screw hole that opens downwardly. The surrounding wall has a connecting end connected to the upper wall, a distal lower end face opposite to the connecting end in the transverse direction, and an inner wall surface that is disposed between the connecting end and the distal lower end face. The inner wall surface is formed with a protrusion that protrudes into the receiving chamber. The elongate press member is disposed in the receiving chamber, and is formed with a pair of first through holes and a pair of link actuating ends. Each of the first through holes permits the hollow posts to extend slidably and respectively therethrough. Each of the link actuating ends extends toward a respective longitudinal end of the upper cap member. The elongate base member is formed with a pair of second through holes, a pair of third through holes, and a pair of openings. The second through holes are registered respectively with the hollow posts. The third through holes are registered respectively with the screw holes. The openings extend in the transverse direction and permit access to the link actuating ends, respectively. The base member has an upper peripheral part with a distal upper end face, and a peripheral shoulder disposed around and spaced apart from the distal upper end face in the transverse direction. The upper peripheral part is fitted into the receiving chamber so that the upper peripheral part mates with the surrounding wall, with the distal upper end face abutting against the protrusion, and with the distal lower end face abutting against the shoulder. Each of the biasing members is sleeved on a respective one of the hollow posts, and has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end abuts against the press member, whereas the lower end abuts against the base member. Each of the first screw fasteners extends through a respective one of the second through holes, and engages threadedly a respective one of the hollow posts. Each of the second screw fasteners extends through a respective one of the third through holes, and engages threadedly a respective one of the screw holes.